Empty Eyes
by SleepyShuffle
Summary: A short story dedicated to Mori & Chosokabe. When everyone's gone, who does Motonari have left?


**#Ahem# This is my first 'story' here, so I hope you all like it! ^-^ I was inspired to write this after playing through Motonari's 2nd story route on Sengoku Basara 3, where he basically kills everyone, and he tricks Motochika ; o ; I just thought, surely after he's killed everyone he's truly got nobody left? And Motochika must've been the closest to a friend he ever had I guess...  
It's not really a story it's more like a poem...but not a poem, cause I can't write them xD...oh! Also it's not meant to be MotochikaxMotonari...you can see it that way if you want to...if you look hard enough through a microscope...**

* * *

**Empty Eyes ~ Tribute to Mori Motonari & Chosokabe Motochika**

Blank hazel eyes, staring distantly at the waves which constantly break and ripple around the sides of the ship. His lips sealed in a straight line, revealing nothing about what he's feeling as he looks upon these waters. Perhaps it's memories? Perhaps it's just day dreams…The sunlight glistens across his features, causing him for a passing moment to glance carelessly at the sky, until he finds the sun and calmly shuts his eyes soaking up the mild golden rays. What drove him back here… Perhaps it's guilt? Perhaps it's just business…

Nobody can read his emotions, he keeps them hidden, concealed behind that porcelain face. Nobody could tell what he was feeling the day he killed the other, nobody knew what made him do it. Standing at the head of his ship, his generals and adversaries leave him well alone, they know he wants this time to think. Some say that day he killed his greatest rival…others dare say that was the day he killed his only friend…

Now the Child of the Sun journeys to where the Devil of the Western Seas took it's last breaths. Daybreak, the time he enjoys most…even now he seems distracted, not even the sun can break him from his trance. His generals hadn't dared ask why he wished to return to this island. Perhaps it was to atone for his sins? Perhaps it was to enjoy the morning sun…

This Child holds no innocence about him, call him a liar, a traitor, a bastard who betrayed everyone that dared trust him. He'll tell you it's survival, you must fight to live…that's all there is to it. Time seems to freeze in this morning light as it seems like eternity is passing them on the crossing of the sea. His dreaming gaze sweeps the horizon, east to west, then quickly darting back again…but it wasn't the same sails he'd seen. The ugly imitation of that infamous ship he once knew came into bolder view, the sails were green…they looked strange, made him feel slightly ill…where were the white sails blowing proudly in the wind? The lime coloured sails looked wrong, out of place in this sea…

He tore his gaze from the ally ship…it reminded him too much of the Devil he missed. This Devil was one of a true heart to be sure, call him a hero, a fool, a one-eyed angel, his wings broken, his eye blinded, by the sins of the Sun Child. Shadows passed over the travelling ship as the green sails moved alongside them, turning his back on the phantom ship he crosses to the other side of the deck, hoping to feel the sun on his face again. Perhaps it was to try and clear his guilty mind? Perhaps it was to stay warm…

The sun, so bright in the sky, it gives life to all, it's golden heat providing warmth for everyone. How ironic that it's Child was nothing more than a Black Sheep, causing pain and misery, confusion and destruction wherever he went.

The Child takes his first steps upon the land that once had a soul, where the land used to sing with joy, nothing's the same. The buildings are gone, demolished at his command, the people have moved on, executed at his order, their leader has fallen, killed by his own hands.

Everything just looks the same…it's like he never left home. It's all a cheap copy, this city is like a hall of mirrors reflected identically to the one across the ocean. Why did he bother with this journey? The Child walks the streets, ignoring those who bow before him, staring at the invisible goal ahead of him. Never stopping to answer questions or listen to his lords, he walks forward. His absent brown eyes following the direction of the sun, towards the great mountain.

The mountain holds the memories of where the Devil lost his head, where his men dragged the lifeless corpse, threw him to the ground at the head of the mountain. The Devil's crew were made to watch as the Child dishonoured everything they had once believed in, crying, in tears, angry, held back by friends, feeling the pain of their leader.

Generals and lords following the Child froze in place as they saw where he was walking, they had no reason to go back there…they wanted to leave it behind them, it was not their place. But why was their lord heading there? Perhaps it was to pay his respects? Perhaps it was for the view…

Memories of the mountain flash in the Childs eyes as he strolls up the forsaken dirt path. Memories of his men planting the Pirates favourite weapon into the ground just like it's owner had done before them, binding the Devil against it so he stood once more like a crumpled scarecrow.

It came flooding back to him as he reached the clearing where it happened, the clearing where he'd held back his rivals head, he remembered glowing in victory shouting his speech, clutching the knife, his followers cheering him on as the Devil's Crew watched on helpless in horror…he remembered taking one last look at the dead mans face.

Dirty from being thrown to the mud, bruised from his last struggle and yet when the sun shone down onto his worn face, he saw an angel. He could feel his teeth clenching in jealousy as he gripped the blade in his sweaty palm, taking one last glance he slid the sharp object through the Angels throat.

In the clearing he sits now, the sun above him but the rays refuse to meet him, hidden behind a cloud. Once again those empty eyes stare at where the body should still be standing…what's he thinking…perhaps it's regret? Perhaps he's admiring the city below…


End file.
